kevin_j_stephens_gaming_studio_and_propertyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin J. Stephen, Nicholas J. Stephen
' Kevin J. Stephen' (born September 21, 1997),' Nicholas J. Stephen' (born August 21, 2000) &''' Davis J. Stephen''' (born June 22, 2002) are the greatest American Video Gaming Masters and Experts on YouTube. They are know that they are the founders of Kevin J. Stephen's Gaming Studio and Gaming Property, and they are known that they have established a production company called Kevin J. Stephen Enterprises, Inc. They are also know as the main hosts and presenters of The Videogamer, The Game Master, Videogamer's Studio, Game Master's Studio, The Wii U Chat Show with Kevin Josh & Davis Moto, The Gamer Intermediate, Gamer Intermediate's Studio, The Game Expert ''(2010–2014)Kevin Josh's Announcement of The Game Expert cancelled after eight seasonshttps://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADRUqGTJGUI_A, ''Game Expert's Studio (2011–2015). Kevin J. Stephen, Nicholas J. Stephen & Davis J. Stephen confirmed that they have officially joined YouTube, Twitter, Facebook, Game Volt, IGN, and GameSpot fall and winter 2014. They also confirmed via Miiverse that'' The Game Expert'' has been cancelled after the last episode aired April 25, 2014. They also confirmed that Game Expert's Studio will come to an end on March 19, 2015. The KJS' biographies Kevin J. Stephen biography Kevin Joshula Stephen '''(as known as KJ', '''KJS, ''DJ and Kevin Josh') was born and raised on September 21, 1997 to mother Diana Morgan Stephen and to father Malcolm Joshula Stephen in Brooklyn, New York. He is also educational at Brooklyn Technical High School. He joined YouTube, Twitter, Facebook, Game Jolt, IGN, GameSpot & Pinerest between fall and winter of 2014. On October 14, 2014, he made an announcement via Miiverse that he has joined YouTube and has become a YouTube Partner, so that way he can start some Let's Plays. He also confirmed that he has joined Facebook, Twitter, Game Jolt, IGN, GameSpot and Pinerest between November and December of 2014. Nicholas J. Stephen biography '''Nicholas Joshula Stephen' (as known as''' Nick Josh', '''Nicholas Josh', NJ '''and '''NJS) was born and raised on August 21, 2000 to mother Diana Morgan Stephen and to father Malcolm Joshula Stephen in Brooklyn, New York. He is the first new-born brother of Kevin J. Stephen and has education at Brooklyn Technical High School. He is known to be the game master as well as his brother KJS at games he plays. On October 20, 2014, he made an announcement that he'd joined and became a YouTube Partner, and as well he joined Facebook, Twitter, Game Jolt, IGN, GameSpot between fall and winter of 2014. He'll be joining Pinerest TBA, as an another announcement by Kevin J. Stephen via Miiverse. Davis J. Stephen biography Daisuke "Davis" Joshula Stephen (as known as Davis Moto '''and '''Davis Josh) was born and raised on June 22, 2002 to mother Diana Morgan Stephen and to father Malcolm Joshula Stephen in Brooklyn, New York. He is the second new-born young brother of Kevin J. Stephen, and has an educational at Brooklyn Technical High School. He is also known as to be the game master as well with his brothers Kevin J. Stephen and Nicholas J. Stephen. On November 8, 2014, he had an announcement that he'd joined and became a YouTube Partner as well with his brothers, along with that, he joined Facebook, Twitter, Game Jolt, IGN, and GameSpot between fall and winter of 2014. He will have an announcement soon as of he'll be joining Pinerest TBA, as well with an announcement by Kevin J. Stephen via Miiverse. Kevin J. Stephen Enterprises, Inc. Main article: Kevin J. Stephen Enterprises, Inc. '' They have established a production company on January 1, 2010 to produce their current presenter programming shows. DJvgBoy123, DS★Michael & DS★Jeffrey Main article: DJvgBoy123, DS★Michael & DS★Jeffrey. '''DJvgBoy123' (born August 28, 1997), DS★Michael (born March 25, 1997) & DS★Jeffrey (born May 21, 1999) are the great gaming experts and the brothers of KJS. They are the assistants for KJS, NJS, & DJS as they play games. NaterTaterPlays & Cheweh Main article: NaterTaterPlays & Cheweh. NaterTaterPlays and his brother Cheweh became partnership with the KJS' and they are friends of KJS, NJS, and DJS. Presenter programming 'Current shows' *''The Videogamer'' (February 22, 2011 – ongoing) *''The Game Master'' (March 1, 2012 – ongoing) *''Videogamer's Studio'' (September 24, 2013 – ongoing) *''Game Master's Studio'' (May 1, 2014 – ongoing) *''The Wii U Chat Show with Kevin Josh & Davis Moto'' (September 1, 2014 – ongoing) *''The Gamer Intermediate'' (September 29, 2014 – ongoing) (on hiatus) *''Gamer Intermediate's Studio'' (January 1, 2015 – ongoing) 'Upcoming shows' *''All-New Gamer's Studio (beginning TBA 2015) *''The All-New Gamer (beginning February 3, 2015) *''Kevin, The Game Master'' (TBA) *''Kevin, The Gamer (TBA) 'Former shows' *The Game Expert'' (August 1, 2010 – April 25, 2014) *''Game Expert's Studio'' (September 21, 2011 – March 19, 2015) References #https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAADRUqGTJGUI_A External links *Kevin J. Stephen at YouTube *Kevin J. Stephen at Facebook *Kevin J. Stephen at Twitter *Kevin J. Stephen at Game Jolt *Kevin J. Stephen at Miiverse *Nicholas J. Stephen at YouTube *Nicholas J. Stephen at Facebook *Nicholas J. Stephen at Twitter *Nicholas J. Stephen at Game Jolt *Nicholas J. Stephen at Miiverse *Davis J. Stephen at YouTube *Davis J. Stephen at Facebook *Davis J. Stephen at Twitter *Davis J. Stephen at Game Jolt *Davis J. Stephen at Miiverse Category:Kevin J. Stephen Category:Nicholas J. Stephen Category:Davis J. Stephen Category:1997 births Category:2000 births Category:2002 births Category:NaterTaterPlays Category:American Video Gamers Category:American Let's Players Category:Cheweh Category:Kevin J. Stephen's Gaming Studio & Gaming Property